In Case You Need More From Me
by IcedEarth11
Summary: What do you do when everyone at Hogwarts knows you are gay and you are shunned because of it? What happens when your lover seems to have the same fate, yet worse? HarryDraco.
1. Chapter 1

Part I –

"You… you just kissed me," Harry whispered almost more to himself as he took a small step back. Draco's cheeks flushed a bright pink, looking rather unusual with his pale complexion, and he opened his mouth as if to speak, but no words could be heard. The Gryffindor raised his gaze and their eyes met, the stare intense as the tension in the room grew steadily.

"I'm sorry," were the only pathetic words Draco Malfoy could manage after a bit of silence, and in response Harry shook his head slightly.

"Don't be…" For a brief second Harry wondered if he was just asleep and this all was some sick dream of his, some fantasy presenting itself, yet the feelings surrounding the two boys proved it was not. He was a bit surprised when Draco inched closer, though almost hesitantly, as if to ask. Harry just looked him in the eye, never moving, but Draco figured that to be enough of a yes, seeing as he swooped in like a raven after its most desired prey. Their lips pressed together tightly, and both nearly melted from the heat and lust radiating off of the other. The kiss was without a doubt quite passionate; but it was innocent and promising and tender. Both boys enjoyed the experience way too much, but for entirely different reasons.

Contrary to popular belief, the young Malfoy was not promiscuous in the least bit. He had lived for sixteen years without ever being kissed because he had intended on having every one of his 'firsts' to be with someone who deserved those pieces of Draco. Why he chose the Boy Who Lived, he had no idea. It was the same Gryffindor who denied Draco's friendship in their first year, who he relentlessly teased and sneered at constantly. But there had always been something interesting about Potter, something Draco could never quite put his finger on…

The famous Harry Potter was no stranger to sexual encounters by any means, yet this kiss was different than all the others he had ever had. There was something undeniably sweet about fumbling hands, trembling lips and sweaty palms. Not saying Draco was a bad kisser, it was just unusual being with someone so beautiful, yet so inexperienced and naïve to these things. It was refreshing in a sense, something Harry fully enjoyed.

The silver-eyed boy felt smooth arms snake around his slender waist, hands resting on the small of his back, lightly tugging him forward and closer. Harry had somehow propped himself up on a desk, and he wrapped his legs around Draco, bringing their lower halves quite close. He smiled into their kiss as he noticed a slight intake of breath from the other boy, and he decided to make him wriggle even more by moving up his hips slightly, bringing their groins together. Both groaned in a new sort of pleasure from the friction, and it was almost too much for Draco to handle as a shiver ran throughout his whole body, settling in one particular spot. Harry noticed, and let his fingers slide down Draco's torso, resting against the top of his slacks. Draco squeezed his eyes shut, and as hard as it definitely was, he pulled away quickly. Both instantly felt cold without the other near, yet instead of coming to him again, Draco left the room without another word. Harry leaned back and chuckled a little bit, thinking 'who knew detention could be so fun?'.

Breakfast –

"'Ello, Harry! How was detention? I didn't hear you come in last night, so it musta' been quite late. Did Malfoy try 'n hex you?" Ron chirped, too happy for the morning. 'Maybe something finally happened between him and Hermione,' Harry mused while shaking his head.

"Draco was rather pleasant, and detention…" Harry trailed off, mumbling somewhat, while staring at his plate of food. Fruit, pancakes, butter, bacon. All of it was growing colder, yet he couldn't bring himself to eat as he thought of the previous nights events. What had he been thinking? Pulling something like that with a Malfoy! Not only that, but… _another male_? He'd occasionally thought about other boys – but not often enough to be considered gay 'Or am I just tricking myself into believing I'm straight?'). The kiss with Malfoy was unlike any he'd experienced with some random girl. A girl had never been able to get his body to react so much, while with Malfoy… well, the only way to describe it was fireworks, really; bursts of color, light, _feeling_. Although no words could really do last night any justice.

"Harry? Harry, are you all right?" Hermione voiced her concern, tearing Harry away from his thoughts.

"'O course I am, 'Mione." He gave a halfhearted smile, then looked down the table to see random Gryffindors giving him the same look Hermione had. Some were whispering, others looked away with bright cheeks when they were caught staring. Harry shrugged and downed his orange juice, unaware of a set of bright, silver eyes burning into his back.

Draco Malfoy watched Harry's every move intently from across the room, not caring that his fellow Slytherins had noticed. That kiss replayed over and over in his mind, and he could almost feel Harry's tongue against his own once more. It was such an amazing feeling, and no doubt exactly how he had planned on his first kiss being… yet something felt a bit off about the situation. Was Harry even gay? He had never stopped to consider that. Draco had been fully aware of his sexual orientation his whole life, though not many had been as lucky as Draco when dealing and coming to terms with it. Most just ignored their feelings and married women, keeping the family name going. But Draco wasn't interested in that; arsehole he may be, but also a hopeless romantic. Not like he'd let his friends know something so stupid, though. Never.

Being homosexual in the wizarding world was definitely not the best of things to be. It was quite scandalous and looked down upon; yet somehow gay marriage was still permitted. Not many gay couples did that, though; their families would surely disown them. And if wasn't already obvious, family ties and appearances were quite important. At least to people like the Malfoy's, Parkinson's, or the Blacks.

As much as Draco wished to know some answers from Potter, he dared not go near him, for fear of it being awkward. In fact, he felt as if for the rest of the day, he should do his best to steer clear of the scarhead. It would do no good to have some sort of scene, and others watching…

He didn't even remember how it started, really. They were bored in detention, so they just started… talking. Not necessarily civilly, but they were speaking to one another. And then Harry had gotten close, or maybe it was Draco who moved closer. The details were hazy; the whole thing itself was just a blur. But somehow it happened; one of them got close enough and the other couldn't take it. Kisses were placed tenderly on throats, hands ran through hair, nails lightly scratched flawless skin. It was a night to remember, yet at the same time, a night Draco wished he could forget.

Potions was almost unbearable for them. Harry sat stiffly and upright in his chair, keeping his eyes focused fully and solely on Professor Snape, even though that was a difficult task. Who liked to watch the old greasy git? He'd rather be cleaning cauldrons again. Hermione and Ron were staring at Harry, mouths slightly parted in awe. Obviously they wondered why the sudden change, but seeing as Harry was in no mood to talk, they did not question.

Draco did almost the exact opposite. He slid down in his chair, trying to hide as much as possible. Even though he was trying to get any and all attention off of himself (which was rare), it had the opposite effect, and random kids watched to see what was wrong. He blushed furiously and straightened up in his seat, clearing his throat slightly while trying to regain his composure. It wasn't rather difficult, considering he let a cool mask grace his face everyday, hiding his emotions.

Snape kept a watchful eye on his beloved Draco and Harry throughout class, noticing their attempt to try and get as far away from each other. It was a rather unusual sight, since the boys normally would fight openly instead of backing away. Maybe they were growing up and maturing? 'Draco's too smart to start trusting a Gryffindor,' Snape thought as he sneered to himself.

At the end of the day, Harry was more than happy to plop down onto his bed and close his eyes. It would have been perfect if it weren't for the fact Malfoy was still on his mind. He hated the fact he was being so immature and ignoring the Slytherin, but wasn't he doing the same? Or so it seemed. Harry rolled over onto his stomach and pressed his face into his pillow, which muffled his yell of exasperation. He felt overheated and completely uncomfortable in his bed for some reason; the sheets too sticky with sweat, maybe. Deciding sleep would not fall upon him any time soon, Harry rolled out of bed and grabbed his robes as he made his way out of the dormitory. The common room was nearly empty except for a few second years playing chess or reading, but none even looked up as he walked by. 'What a nice change,' he thought to himself.

Malfoy tossed in his bed, feeling restless and annoyed for some reason. 'Maybe it's the fact I'm still thinking about that bloody kiss.' He shook his head, not wanting to admit it to himself as he sat straight up, pulling off his nightshirt. It was too hot of a night, which was not normal for Hogwarts. Even with his chest bare the room was too warm, so he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and raised himself. Slowly he made his way to a window and opened it wide, letting the breeze sting his face. He closed his eyes and for a moment felt somewhat peaceful, enjoying the cool air and beauty of the night. A dark figure caught his eye, though; it was slowly moving across the sidewalk not too far from his window. Since they were almost level, Draco shifted off to the side in the shadows, yet let his gaze lingering on the wandering man. It suddenly dawned on him that the moving figure was indeed the reason he was awake this very night. He sighed to himself, a little more loudly than he had hoped, considering Harry raised his head and looked from side to side. Draco threw his back against the wall and out of Harry's vision, relived he wasn't caught watching. He made his way back to his bed, knowing her wouldn't sleep, but also knowing he needed to try.

"Harry, are you sure you've been all right?" Hermione questioned as they walked from Defense Against The Dark Arts to lunch. Harry gave a quick look around, noticing they were the only ones in the hall. 'Good,' he thought, before taking a deep breath. Was he sure he wanted to tell her? He figured she'd be accepting of his sexual orientation, after all. It was his best friend, besides Ronald Weasly, and he knew for a fact Ron wouldn't take the news well.

"Well…. Yes, I have. But there is something I've been meaning to mention to you, Hermione." Harry stopped and turned towards her, ignoring the growing look of concern.

"Anything, Harry. You can trust me." She gave a reassuring smile, pushing aside Harry's fears.

"You know I've never really had a girlfriend before."

"Yes."

"You know it's been hard for me, to be alone all these years, while everyone else is in a relationship."

"Quite understandable."

"Have you ever wondered why I don't have someone?"

"Well, not really. I just figured the right girl hasn't come along yet. But Harry, I KNOW she will," She gave him the same sweet smile, yet Harry didn't take as much comfort in it.

"It might not be an issue of 'the right her', exactly…" Harry trailed off, hoping Hermione would get the hint. Hermione blinked in confusion, making Harry sigh.

"What I'm trying to say is, I don't know if there will ever be a right **_girl_**." A look of clarity crossed Hermione's face at these words, and she chuckled.

"Oh of course there will! Everyone has a right person for them."

"Yes, a right _person_… and I am saying I don't think my 'right person' will be a female." Harry breathed out quickly, knowing that the statement couldn't confuse Hermione in the least bit. She stood there, silent and stunned for a moment, then shut her mouth. Her jaw dropped again as if she was going to speak, but she obviously didn't know what to say.

"Er… well Harry, that's quite a big statement to make, especially at such a young age… you c-can't truly know what you like or dislike by now, heh…" Hermione's eyes pleaded, as if asking him to say this was all a joke.

"Hermione… I know I'm gay. I've always known."

"Not to be rude, but Harry, you've been quite the whore with the women." Hermione whispered fiercely.

"I think I was trying to make myself think differently about guys. Maybe if I slept with enough women, I could forget…" He was cut off almost immediately.

"Then do it! Have casual sex with ten, twenty, thirty girls!"

"'Mione, I already have…" Harry's voice was incredibly quiet, yet it seemed like the words rang through the air.

"You can't be gay."

"I am."

"Have you ever even kissed a boy!"

"…yes…I have."

"WHO!"

"Hermione, can we please move this conversation to the common room? We can skip our next class. If you want to keep talking about this, we can't stand here, lunch is almost over."

"No, I do not want to hear any more of this rubbish – this is nonsense, Harry." Hermione angrily wiped tears off of her cheeks and stormed off to some place unknown. Harry stood there stunned, not knowing whether to go after her, or be angry. She was his best friend! Why wasn't she being rational about this? And since when did Harry Potter's sexual preference matter? He glared in her direction, and then spun around, back facing her. He started walking without knowing where he was going, but he needed to go somewhere.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" Ron hugged his bushy haired girlfriend tightly after noticing her distressed look. She came stomping into the Gryffindor common room, causing a ruckus, which was quite unlike her.

"Harry," She spat.

"What about 'im?" Ron looked utterly confused, releasing Hermione so he could look at her.

"He's g…"

"What was that?"

"He's gay…" Hermione whispered too quietly, and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Really Hermione! Speak up!"

"HE'S A FUCKING HOMOSEXUAL!" She shouted, causing startled Gryffindors to stare at her with eyes wide.

"What? No he's not! He's shagged too many women."

"Apparently that's why he shagged them," Hermione breathed out as she dropped onto a worn out chair.

"Hermione, you've got to be kidding. My best mate is not a faggot." Ron stated matter-of-factly, as he always did.

"Yes, he is." She replied through gritted teeth.

"Dear Merlin, he is?" His voice was considerably quieter now as well. "Does he have a… lover?"

"He told he's been snogging a boy, but he wouldn't tell me who." Hermione felt a tad bit bad about exaggerating; he never said he currently had a snogging partner, he just said there's been one, maybe in the past.

"I can't believe it, 'Mione… I just can't believe it."

Harry realized it must be getting late and close to dinner, so he turned around and headed down the path he came from. He had been wandering around outside, just thinking things over. He couldn't take it all in; snogging a boy and then thinking about him day and night, telling Hermione his secret and having her become furious. He didn't know how much worse his life could get at the point, but at least he knew this was the bottom.

When Harry entered the Great Hall, he spotted Hermione and Ron sitting in the normal spot at the Gryffindor table, smiling and laughing like normal. 'Maybe she's cooled down,' Harry hoped to himself as he made his way over. He walked up behind Ron and stood there for a moment, then realized he was being ignored.

"Erm… Ron? Could you please scoot over so I can have a seat?" Ron looked over his shoulder in disgust.

"No." Came the simple, yet hurtful, reply.

"Wh-what? I sit here every day, why can't I now?"

"Because you're a cocksucker, that's why." Ron said coolly, though you could tell his anger was rising. Harry gasped slightly by the accusation, but quickly recovered.

"What the hell?"

"You heard me! YOU'RE GAY! I don't want you sitting next to me!" Ron shouted, and suddenly all the chatter stopped. Harry glanced around the room and noticed all eyes were on him. He looked up at the teachers, and all of them were silent and shocked as well.

"Ron, it's not like I'm going to hit on you," Harry said quietly and desperately.

"How the bloody 'ell do I know that! Get away, now, I don't want to see you." Dumbledor cleared his throat loudly and stood up.

"Ronald Weasly, I suggest you keep quiet, we have all heard enough from you tonight." Dumbledor's voice was calm as usual, but held some fierceness and promise of punishment if he continued. Ron turned from Harry and began eating again. Harry slowly turned from him and made his way to the doors, feeling as if his life was crashing down around him. Before he exited the Great Hall, his green eyes met sympathetic silver ones, yet he kept walking.


	2. Chapter 2

Part II –

Harry Potter kept his gaze firmly on his shoes as he shuffled down the corridor, hoping to reach the Gryffindor boys' dormitory before everyone came back from dinner. He did not feel like dealing with his housemates tonight; he was tired and unhappy (though that could be considered an understatement). The past few days he'd put up with sneers and snickers from them – yes, Gryffindors adopting the Slytherins' bad habits, how lovely. Harry didn't understand why he being gay had to change all his friendships into… hatred. All the people who used to look up to him with adoring eyes now gaze him a condescending look filled with disgust, just because he didn't feel for girls. 'Why can't my life be normal? It never has been…' Harry thought to himself sullenly.

"Oi! There's the faggot," Someone whispered behind him, loud enough so he could hear.

"Better not get too close, he might go after you," The other boy snickered.

"Oh come on you two; he has much better taste than that, I'm sure. No chance he'd be interested in either of you!" A girl chimed in playfully. With a scowl Harry spun around, facing the three.

"You are indeed correct, miss. I wouldn't dare waste my time on either of these _boys_." Harry spat out the last word as he examined the fourth years. Who did they think they were? It was amazing how rude the new generations kept getting. All three of them instantly shut up and stopped walking. With a wave of his hand and a sigh of irritation, Harry turned his back to them and began walking once more.

The Golden Boy made the extreme mistake of sitting in the Gryffindor common room instead of heading straight to bed. He at first figured he could enjoy a bit of time by the fire, reading maybe, but he was rudely interrupted up bouts of laughter and giggles. The noise instantly died down as they spotted Harry sitting there, but an unmistakable redhead stepped forward.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing 'ere, Potter?" Ron Weasly glared, obviously having no memory of the love and friendship they once shared. Harry was hurt by his loss of friends, but he knew he only needed himself, and in the end it wouldn't matter, anyways.

"I thought I could possibly enjoy a book or two by the fire."

"You thought wrong. This is no place for you, go somewhere else with your queer friends."

"I'm sorry to say, I have none. But the few that I have met were rather rude and ignorant. Hmmm, if I do say so myself, you would get along well with them!" Harry was surprised by his own words.

"You little bastard!" Ron lunged forward, grabbing hold of Harry's robes. Harry gasped at the pain as he felt a blow to his stomach, and then one to his nose. Ron had never seemed like the strong type, but his punch was a lot worse than it looked. One or two other Gryffindors pulled the Weasly off of him, but Ron flung them aside and jumped right back on Harry.

"Don't ever say I belong with others like _you_!"

"You know…" Harry coughed, a bit of blood at the corner of his mouth. "For a… straight guy…" Harry winced as hits came hard and fast into his stomach, "You sure like to… get… close to… faggots like me." Almost suddenly Ron stopped hitting him, and he backed away.

"Harry… you wait. I'll get you for humiliating me like that." He growled and stocked off. Harry sighed and stared up at the ceiling as the other Gryffindors quietly shuffled out of the common room to their dorms. 'So much for a nice read,' Harry thought sourly.

He pulled himself off of the ground, cringing as sharp pains ran throughout his body with each move. He could tell bruises were already forming, but thankfully not much damage was done to his face – which meant he could easily cover up the wounds and no one would know he was attacked. Harry frowned, knowing what he must do, but he felt like such a pansy for letting Ron win. 'He chased me out, like he wanted,' Harry's frown deepened as he thought.

"Well… off to Dumbledore's office it is." The raven-haired boy said to himself as he made his way out into the corridor. He considered himself lucky that it was so late, otherwise he would have to deal with stares from random students, and of course the whispers.

With a quiet knock on a large door, Harry waited patiently. He heard no rustling or movement at all, so hesitantly he raised his fist to the door again. Harry looked down at his shoes, shifting his weight from side to side. Dumbledore finally opened the door, and without and questioning he let Harry right in.

"Do sit down," The Headmaster said politely while motioning to a chair.

"Professor, I wished to speak to you about my… living agreements."

"Oh?"

"I don't think staying in the dormitory is quite a good idea," Harry bit his lip lightly as Dumbledore studied him closely.

"Is there anything I should know about?"

"No… I just think it would be best if I moved out."

"I suppose I could set up a room for you, somewhere… but if you are trying to escape the other students, I suggest you let no one know where it will be." Dumbledore smiled slightly, as if letting Harry know it would be all right, though both knew that wasn't necessarily true.

"Thank you, Professor. I greatly appreciate this."

"Of course, my dear boy. Now go get some rest, and tomorrow it will be ready." Harry moved to get up, but the older mans voice stopped him once more.

"Oh, one more thing, Harry…"

"Yes?"

"Is there anything else I should know, at all? About… anything, in general." Harry knew what Dumbledore meant: He wanted to know if Harry had a secret relationship with another boy at the school. Deciding it wouldn't be smart to share what happened with Draco, Harry shook his head and shrugged. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in a mischievous way, sensing this wasn't fully the truth.

Harry made his way down the spiral steps, watching the ground while deep in thought. What were his feelings about Draco? Surely they couldn't be purely sexual… or were they? Harry was a sixteen year old boy, after all; and sex is something sixteen year old boys tend to think about quite often. But then… the way Harry would smile when Draco looked so intent, doing school work, the way being within ten feet of Draco made Harry's stomach tighten… he knew it wasn't just lust. He'd started developing feelings for the Slytherin, that was for sure. But how he would cope with it, he had –

"Potter." A stern yet smooth voice spoke out his name. Instantly Harry's head shot up and he caught sight of blonde hair and sharp features.

"Hello, Draco." He held his breath for a moment after feeling his heart instantly speed up. For a moment he wondered why Draco was out so late, but then he remembered Draco was a prefect.

"What're you doing out?" This time Draco's voice was softer and more welcoming, which helped Harry relax a slight bit.

"I… I just went to Dumbledore. To move out of the Gryffindor dormitory." Draco nodded sympathetically, knowing it must be hard with his old friends now acting like this… he squinted, examining the small portion of Harry's neck which showed.

"Harry, why is your neck red?"

"Oh, no reason."

"Come here." Reluctantly Harry moved forward, yet he flinched when Draco's hand reached out to touch the skin. His fingers felt soft as the trailed along Harry's neck lightly.

"You must have more other places."

"More what?" Harry asked nervously, not liking where the conversation was heading.

"Bruises." Draco simply stated back, while letting his hands roam down Harry's stomach, lifting up his shirt to inspect his abdomen. What he saw elicited a deep gasp.

"Harry! Oh Merlin, what happened?" Draco whispered fiercely. Harry ignored the question and pushed the blonde back.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"What?"

"You never tease me anymore. You seem concerned. You watch me during class. You aren't yourself…" Harry leaned against the stone wall, needing something to help hold him up. Draco's eyes narrowed in anger at the statement.

"Ha, so much for bloody trying to be nice to someone."

"I'm not saying it's -,"

"You just said you don't like it!"

"Don't twist my words, Draco!"

"Potter, clearly you are insane. You are trying to push away someone who just doesn't want you to get hurt!" Draco nearly shouted as his face became flushed – in embarrassment at his own words, and in frustration. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, barely believing he just heard those words. 'From my very own precious arshole, no less.'

"Harry…" Draco bit his lip as he stepped forward, touching Harry's hip with his hand.

"Harry, just tell me what happened…" He moved his other hand to Harry's side as well, and pulled him close. Harry leaned his forehead on Draco's shoulder, feeling tired and hopeless.

"Ron," Harry sighed, and felt Draco's whole body tense up. A second later, Draco pulled back and looked into Harry's face.

"We need to talk about the other night."

"No we don't."

"Yes, we do… I think that I -,"

"I said we aren't having this discussion!" Harry growled.

"But I think that it is important to -," Draco almost yelled in frustration as he was cut off once more.

"NO!" Harry turned to leave, but the Slytherin caught his arm. With barely any effort at all Harry flung him off and stormed down the corridor towards the Gryffindor common room. He did not want to deal with this – with _Draco_, on top of losing his friends, having no where to eat meals, and moving into a separate room. How come his life just couldn't be normal…? Draco tried calling after him, but he paid no attention.

Draco looked up towards the ceiling and closed his eyes, feeling desperate. He actually got up the courage to speak to Harry about what had happened, and then the Gryffindor had blown him off. He needed to tell Harry how he felt, and he needed to know what was going on inside of Harry's head – but then again maybe so soon wasn't a good idea.

Feeling frustrated was never exactly fun. But then again, feeling confused was no better.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks passed by, and nothing seemed to change incredibly much. Harry was more withdrawn, rarely seen besides in class, Draco was still the Prince of Slytherins, getting no less attention, and neither spoke once. Draco snuck glances at his love occasionally, but Harry's eyes were always watching straight ahead, giving Draco no attention.

Draco felt more and more uncomfortable and upset as they days passed by, wondering when he would speak to Harry once more. A few nights after their last conversation he woke up suddenly in bed; startled and sweating. His hands were shaking violently, as he inhaled sharply, feeling as if he could barely breath. It was overwhelming, yet nothing new – these attacks came to Draco whenever he was in deep stress, yet it did not happen often. He just seemed to feel worse and worse since then, but during school he of course pretended to be his normal self. His close friends though, such as Pansy and Blaise, could tell something was slightly off, but neither dared to approach him just yet. That is, until tonight.

"Draco!" Pansy smiled and flopped down on the forest-green couch next to him. Draco smirked while raising an eyebrow.

"What is it now? You wish for more money? Or, maybe, you want me to set you up with a new someone?" Pansy laughed at his question and playfully hit his shoulder.

"Draco! Don't be mean to me." He raised his eyebrow again, and she quickly added, "It was none of those. I just… just wanted to see how you were doing."

"And why would you wonder such a thing?"

"Well I don't know, I suppose I've been a bit worried about you." Draco snorted at her comment, yet a nervous feeling filled his body.

"HA, worried? About?"

"Just your well-being. You seem a bit… off. And also, you haven't exactly been your normal 'flirt-with-everyone-and-torture-them-because-they-know-I-wont-shag-them' self." Draco chuckled, rolling his eyes. It was true he loved to bat his eyelashes at certain people and make them fall for him, because it was fun having everyone trail after him. Lately though, because of Harry, he didn't exactly feel up to it.

"Well I suppose I haven't been flirting. But did you ever think it maybe be because I have found someone?"

"A lover? Or a girlfriend?" Pansy seemed to get excited at the new information.

"Neither, actually…" Draco's gaze lowered to his lap as he fidgeted with his hands nervously.

"Then what could it be?" Draco shrugged, worried his close friend would treat him they way Ron treated Harry.

"Draco, tell me!"

"Maybe a … boyfriend? I don't know if he… if he could be called my boyfriend just yet, though." Draco timidly looked upwards, meeting her stare.

"Oh, Draco… you know how your father would react to this? Hell, you know how _Voldemort_ would react? You'd be immediately killed! He would never stand to have a gay death eater, you know." Pansy voice was dropped to a whisper now, but Draco (who had flinched when she spoke You-Know-Who's name) could tell she wasn't upset with him – just uncertain and slightly concerned.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that, actually…"

"Talk to me about what? Death eaters?"

"Yes. I don't know if I exactly wish to receive the dark mark anymore… I – oh I don't know how to really say this. I just do not see the death eaters and You-Know-Who as I used to. I'm not as naïve, you know? You-Know-Who is a failure, I have realized. He fell from his high status of power and fear because of a mere infant, and Harry has hurt him countless times after that. The Light side is growing stronger; we will be defeated soon, Pansy. I don't think this is the life for me anymore."

"Draco – what does Potter have anything to do to with this?" Draco's eyes widened at her question, and he stuttered to respond before she cut him off.

"Draco… don't tell me Harry Potter is the one you are seeing… I know he is gay, but I didn't think you would… stoop low enough for that…" Pansy's voice was dangerously low, and Draco could tell this conversation was not heading anywhere good.

"Technically I'm not seeing him," Draco mumbled, and Pansy squeaked.

"Draco! This is TOO much! Not only are you gay, but with none other than the Golden Boy, who has happened to convert you to the Light side!" She hissed angrily.

"Why does it matter what my sexual preference is? Why does it matter what his is? And most of all, why the fuck does it matter who I see? It does not affect you _at all_," Draco spat back just as viciously.

"It matters who you see because he has **changed** you! You idolized your father and other death eaters so much, you wanted to be the damn next Dark Lord – and now… and now you want to defend your little weak boyfriend?" His anger began rising quickly as she finished her sentence.

"Harry is not weak. He will defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. _He will_. And all of you will die; all of you filthy, horrible, naïve followers. Why can you not see it? The one you worship and follow is no one great, he has done nothing but cause us pureblood witches and wizards, pain! He has killed our families for the stupidest reasons. My mother died at his hands… I may agree with his views on mudbloods, I may agree the wizarding race should be kept pure, but I do not agree with his tactics and methods of getting there." Draco's face was flushed as he finished speaking, and Pansy just glared at him. Without a word she stood up and walked out of the common room.

Hours later Draco lay in his bed, running his finger lightly across his bottom lip, thinking about the kiss he shared with Harry. He knew Harry Potter was known for being promiscuous, but he felt as if that kiss meant as much to Harry as it did to him. His mind in some other world, Draco dragged his fingers lightly over his chest, up and down slowly, giving his stomach and arms goosebumps. Slowly he moved his hand down slightly lower, feeling rather aroused by the thought of Harry pressing against him like that night. He could almost feel Harry's hands on the back of his neck, pulling him closer and tighter. Draco bit his lip as he moved his hand under the cover to his erection; still imagining the way Harry pressed their groins together. He gasped slightly, stroking himself faster, feeling more passion inside at the image of Harry with his eyes closed and moaning quietly.

"Draco, you in 'ere, mate?" Blaise called out as he opened the door to their dormitory. 'Shit!' Draco though to himself as he stopped quickly and sat up, feeling thankful it was dark enough for Blaise to not see his bright pink cheeks. The blonde pulled back the curtains from his bed, and gave a quick smile to his friend.

"Hi, Blaise."

"Draco, are you doing all right? Pansy told me about earlier…" At those words Draco's mood darkened.

"I take it you're upset with my decision as well?"

"I … I just don't think it's smart. I have this sick feeling your father might do something about it," Blaise looked to the ground, hoping his words would help persuade Draco.

"Like killing me?"

"Well I didn't want to be so blunt about it, but yeah," Blaise offered a weak smile.

"I can take him, he is not much stronger or bigger than I," Draco let himself fall back on his bed, not looking at the brunette.

"You're serious about this joining forces with the Light side stuff?"

"Honestly? Yes, Blaise, I am _quite_ serious." Blaise muttered something under his breath about the 'bothersome Gryffindor boy', and Draco growled in dismay.

"It is not because of him… leave Harry out of this." He sat up in his bed, and faced Blaise. His once close friend stood there eyeing him, but did not speak. He nearly studied Draco's face, taking note of the anger and protectiveness in his eyes. Draco had changed in the past few weeks; something silently overcame him, faster than a sickness could have. It was more than a little crush… Blaise knew the stupid Gryffindor meant more to Draco than he let on. Why else would he be willing to turn his back on his friends and family, not to mention _his life_?

"You're in love with him." Blaise stated, his tone emotionless and voice quiet. Draco gave a him a long, hard stare before answering.

"No, I am not."

"Draco, I know you too well.. and I know you're in love."

"Blaise, you do not know what you are talking about. I could never fall in love with a Gryffindor so opposite of me." Draco wasn't sure if his words were entirely true, but he knew for a fact it wasn't completely a lie.

"You always watch him, and don't deny it – I've seen you. You look at him when you think no one will notice. The way you look at him… it's like you just want him to comfort you or something. I know that look, trust me, I do. I just never really thought much of it, until Pansy told me about your relationship with him, and then it made much more sense. Draco… please… why does it have to be him? This is your last chance, dear friend, this is your last chance to change your mind and have us forget about this mess. Tell me now that you will end it with him, and tell me you will stay with us all and become a death eater. If not… then I am not accountable for what may happen in the future." Blaise looked at him sympathetically, and Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Did you just threaten me?"

"Did I?"

"Leave. Me. Alone." Draco said carefully and slowly as he proceeded to stand up and leave Blaise alone in the dormitory. He felt so enraged, he needed someone to vent to, and the two most perfect people for that just happened to be playing chess in the common room, absorbed in their game. 'Crabbe and Goyle are too dense to form their own opinions, they won't let me,' Draco smirked to himself as he approached them.

"'Ello Crabbe, Goyle." Draco managed to sound pleasant as he nodded in their direction. Goyle looked upwards at him and scowled as Crabbe frowned deeply. Neither said a word, and began to play again, leaving Draco speechless. For a moment he stood there, mouth gaping, but he soon left in a hurry. Was it just his imagination, or did he seem to be heading towards the social status Harry now had?


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadowed Past - **Maybe the idea is overused, I suppose, but that doesn't mean my story will end as the others do. Oh, and of course Hermione would come around, she was just shocked. This chapter was supposed to clear things up. Although Ron is still upset.

* * *

anyways... here is the next chapter! Hope you like.

* * *

The young Malfoy clasped his hands behind his back as he strode through the dungeons to visit Professor Snape. His black and green robes fluttered behind him as he quickened his step, feeling eyes on him, watching every move. It seemed that ever since the Slytherins found out, they either stared in awe, or hissed in disgust. Draco still didn't have a clue as to why it mattered so much, yet he kept his mouth shut. With a swift knock upon an almost hidden door in the shadows, he raised his gaze from the floor and waited. After a beat the door creaked open, and Severus Snape looked through the crack. After realizing it was his most beloved student, he opened it fully and beckoned Draco in.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?"

"Yes, yes. Come in, and take a sit, please." Snape gestured towards a velvet, soft looking emerald couch. Draco nodded and did as he was told, never taking his eyes off of the Professor.

"Well?"

"I was wondering about your well-being, Draco. You know how close I've been to the Malfoy family, and I wish to do anything and everything to keep you safe if you feel you need it. Lucius would kill me anyways if anything were to happen to you." Snape smirked, and Draco smiled to himself slightly. It was always odd to be with Severus alone without other students around, because his behavior changed so drastically. Then again, it could just be because Draco was like a son to him.

"Do you think I need, eh… _extra precautions_ for safety and comfort?" The blonde said with an expression of question on his face.

"You would know better than I. But I have noticed a few changes ever since your 'news' was spread throughout the Slytherin House. I was just wondering if it was getting hard to stay in the same dormitory, spending time in the common room, sitting with the Slytherins for meals in the Great Hall…" Draco shrugged slightly.

"Mmm, well, I suppose certain things like a personal room would be nice, but I am not sure if it is necessary just yet. But I suppose it's better to be safe than sorry… Plus, it is getting hard to tolerate those incredibly dense want-to-be death eaters," Draco snarled quietly, and looked down. It was hard to lose the friends he once treasured dearly. He never acted like it, and he sure as hell didn't want anyone to know, but he took comfort in having so many friends – it made him feel accepted. Ever since he was a little child he had just wanted to be the best, always wanted to impress his father, but it was rare Lucius ever showed interest or gave praise to Draco, so he sought it out at Hogwarts. Now with everyone seeming to abandon him, he felt unsure of what to do or how to feel. He also felt quite dependent on that damn famous Gryffindor… 'If only he knew he could break me completely at this point,' Draco thought.

"I will make sure a room is set up promptly. As for your meals, feel free to still eat in the Great Hall during those specific times, if you like. Though, also keep in mind, the house elves in the kitchen would not hesitate to feed you earlier or later." Snape studied the boy, then looked away and stood up. Draco felt slightly shocked at his Professors concern and helpfulness, but he had always known if the time came Severus would do anything for him.

"You may leave if you like." Draco nodded, and without another word he exited the dimly lit room.

* * *

Hermione Granger peered around a corner down a corridor where Harry Potter walked. She watched him, and felt slightly odd at the fact she had been following him, yet she felt guilty and needed to speak to him. His black hair looked even more unruly – if that was possible, and he ran a hand through it. He was headed toward the kitchens, Hermione figured, since she did not see him at dinner, and it was late. She tiptoed around the corner, moving swiftly but quietly as he disappeared behind a door. 

Harry's eyelids felt heavy and his stomach was full as he left the kitchen. Dobby had been kind enough to make him a sandwich and dessert, but he had forced the Gryffindor to eat so much, he felt he was ready to explode. Harry pushed opened the door, and yelped in surprise when he heard a voice.

"Hello, Harry." Hermione stood maybe a foot away from him, fidgeting with her feminine hands. Harry could tell she felt awkward, but he was too tired to try and act nice.

"Yes?" He sounded exasperated and Hermione cringed slightly.

"I wanted to talk to you, if you don't mind, that is." She tried to smile sweetly, but it went unnoticed as Harry leaned against a cold stone wall.

"Talk."

"Er… okay then," Hermione bit her lip, trying to find the right words. "When you told me, I was completely shocked. It was so unexpected to have my best friend admit to me that he was gay, I never would have imagined. You… with all those girls… it was hard enough to have a crush on you in past years here, watching you with all the different girls, being promiscuous and such." Hermione's cheeks flushed at her confession, but she continued as Harry's eyes grew wider. "So, when you told me you were seeing another male, I naturally felt angered and irrational. I said certain things I wish I hadn't, really. I am quite sorry. In fact, I have been doing some reading on the homosexual culture, trying to find out more -," Harry cut her off from rambling, knowing she'd just end up embarrassing herself even more if she continued.

"Hermione!" He laughed, and she smiled shyly at him.

"It's all right, 'Mione. I'm glad you came around.." Harry looked up at her, hope and something unknown clearly evident in his eyes, and Hermione fought the urge to hug him.

"Of course I did, you know I love you. Ron does, too… He does, Harry. He's just still being… irrational. I've tried talking to him about it, today in fact, but he just gets infuriated. I'm not sure if anything I do will change his mind," Hermione frowned sympathetically, but Harry shook his head.

"It's all right, I know how stubborn he can be. I'm just glad I have you." He gave a quick smile, but returned to being somber.

"It seems as if Draco isn't as lucky as I am, though. I've noticed none of his old friends have started talking to him again. I haven't even talked to him… I feel guilty."

"Oh," Hermione chuckled, "no need to worry! I had a discussion with him earlier. He was wary of me at first, but it seems he is so desperate for friendship that he gave in." She gave a crooked smile as Harry gasped.

"What!"

* * *

**earlier**

As Draco stepped out of Professor Snape's room, he felt another's presence and his head shot up. When he saw it was the filthy mudblood, his eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" He spat, yet she was undeterred.

"To speak with you, of course."

"Wait, how did you know I was here, anyways?" Draco straightened up, standing at his full height, yet he relaxed a slight bit.

"I watched you from over there," Hermione pointed, "as you stood around after Potions. It took you twenty minutes to actually go to Snape's room, you took forever. I was tired of waiting, but I did anyways." Hermione simply smiled while Draco seemed confused.

"Why did you want to talk to me?"

"I need you." Noticing his shocked look, Hermione quickly added (while blushing furiously),

"As a friend! I would like if we could put our past behind us. I've noticed you've been alone a lot, lately, and -,"

"No I haven't." Draco scowled and lied; being the full Malfoy that he was and tried to keep up appearances.

"Oh don't be foolish, Malfoy. Anyways, I do not think it is healthy for one to be alone, without friends. So I wanted to see if we could start out again." Hermione inwardly cringed at her own words, and took a deep breath. Truth was, she did not want to be doing this, but she also later was going to visit Harry, and she needed to befriend both. 'I hate to see Harry unhappy, and I know what would cheer him up,' she thought while she studied Draco's face. He really was quite the attractive boy; sharp features and piercing gray eyes, light skin and hair almost as pale. He stood at maybe 5'11", and had filled out quite nicely over the summer vacation.

Draco said nothing, but smirked at Hermione. He put out his hand, and she gladly shook it. The last thing he wanted to do was become friends with a mudblood, but maybe he could benefit from it… 'Harry.' The name repeated itself inside Draco's head, and he knew he couldn't ignore Harry much longer.

* * *

**Present**

Draco pondered the day's earlier events; particularly his interesting conversation with the know-it-all, Hermione Granger. It had shocked him to have her randomly do that, but he needed someone to talk to. He felt as if a pressure was lifted just a bit off his shoulders – not much, but enough to give him relief for a few days maybe. Although he knew what would make all his depression fade away…

Draco shook his head as he took two steps at a time up stairs. He was headed towards a spot he used to visit often in his first two years to think, and escape the crowds that always surrounded him. He slowly forgot about it, but recently he remembered the peace he got from it before. It was always nice to go somewhere secluded when you needed to think, especially if you were worried or troubled.

He took out his wand and muttered '_Lumos_' under his breath, illuminating the narrow corridor, which led to a single window. He pushed open the window and the cool breeze stung his cheeks, but he embraced the feeling. With a sigh he looked down, and was pleased to see the old ladder was still there. Draco brushed blonde strands of hair from his eyes as he lowered himself down and onto the ladder.

"Do you think he's going somewhere in particular?" One voice whispered.

"Why does it matter? We're only here to complete a task." Another whispered back, irritated.

"Fine, fine."

Draco was oblivious to the prying eyes and whispering voices as he let his fingertips brush against blades of grass. This moment would be perfect if… 'If Harry was with me,' Draco thought to himself as bright green eyes flashed in his mind. The boy was truly, truly beautiful. Draco could honestly start to care for –

"Now!" The male whispered fiercely.

Draco felt a sharp pain start in his lower back, and rapidly spread through his arms, and down his legs. At first it was a tingling sensation, which quickly turned into a deep burning as if he had fallen into a great blaze. The Slytherin choked as he dropped to his knees, and he squeezed his eyes shut as he felt poison running through his veins. Coursing through every inch, every part of his body… his breathing stopped as he fell to the cold ground, eyes open and filled with anguish.

"Perfect aim, sir," The girl leaned and kissed the older man. He smirked and whispered a simple 'thank you.'


	5. Chapter 5

Draco was perfectly still in the bed Poppy Pomfrey had placed him in, as people scurried in and out of the infirmary. Beads of sweat covered his forehead and he was even more pale than usual – which was quite a disconcerting sight, considering he had always looked a bit ghostly. His pale hair clung to his face, and anyone would have been sure if he could see how messy it was, he'd throw a fit.

In the corner of the dimly lit room, three concerned adults stood, discussing the unconscious boy.

"Severus, keep your voice down!" Pomfrey scowled deeply as the Potions Master glared.

"I suggest the both of you keep the bickering to a minimum, we have a serious matter at hand here." Dumbledore said, instantly silencing them both. He, just like every other day at Hogwarts, had his mask of coolness on, but deep down he was seriously troubled. The old wizard had no idea who would do such a thing, and why.

"Have we been able to determine what exactly the poison was that entered Draco's system?" Severus Snape questioned, eyes flickering between the Headmaster and the nurse. Dumbledore sighed, and shook his head.

"No, Severus. We were able to seize and remove most of the poison though, which has helped his state greatly. Although he will be unconscious for a day or two I assume, and he will be running a fever. Draco is quite fortunate that a prefect just happened to hear a scuffle and found him… if she hadn't, he would have surely died."

"A _scuffle_? Did the prefect happen to see anybody at all around the area?" Severus shifted his weight side to side, feeling fatigued from the stress. 'Lucius will no doubt have my head for this,' he thought bitterly, as his gaze flickered over towards the sleeping boy. Draco grimaced and twisted his body slightly, gripping at the white sheets tightly.Madam Pomfrey had forced a potion down the Slytherins throat earlier that was supposed to keep his slumber peaceful and dreamless, yet it seemed even that couldn't work properly with the poison in his body.

"I suggest you two take your discussion elsewhere. The poor boy needs as much rest as he can get, and you will just be getting in my way when I tend to him." Both men stared at Poppy, but she didn't waver. With a sigh Severus shuffled out of the infirmary, soon followed by Dumbledore.

Madam Pomfreyleaned over Draco's form and patted a cold cloth against his forehead and cheeks. He was deathly pale, yet his skin felt so on fire she was shocked his body could stand it. He seemed to relax a bit at her touch, yet the grimace didn't leave his face. As she dabbed his skin with the cloth, Poppy wondered what he was dreaming of. Had he caught a glance at the person who tried to kill him? If he didn't, how would they figure out who the attacker was? Surely it wasn't safe to ignore it, and let the person run free, because they could try and hurt Draco again. It was such an unusual assassination attempt, no doubt - Draco had been found lying face down in the grass with an arrow sticking out of his back. The tip was embedded near an inch into his flesh, allowing the poison covering the arrow to quickly taint his blood and flow through his veins. He was definitely a very strong young man, Poppy decided, figuring not many his age could stay alive for so long after that.

"Madam Pomfrey…" A males voice spoke out quietly, startling her slightly.

"Harry, what're you doing here? It is quite late, dear boy, you should be asleep." Harry gave a slight smile, but shook his head.

"I couldn't sleep… I also heard some rumors of a certain Slytherin getting hurt, and I was wondering if I could visit him for a moment." Harry's voice quavered and he averted his gave.

"I'm not sure if that would be good right now, he's very -,"

"Please! Just a moment, I swear." Harry pleaded, and she sighed. Madam Pomfrey stepped outside the room, leaving Harry alone with Draco.

Harry shivered as he neared the bed, dreading what he was about to see. He bit his lip when he glanced at Draco's face, taking note of the pained look and almost colorless lips. Draco turned his head slightly and Harry thought his love might wake up, but to his dismay those gray eyes never opened. He lifted his hand and let his fingers trail the edge of the Slytherins chin and cheek bone, caressing softly. Draco's features softened, making him look more peaceful in his sleep. Harry smiled slightly and leaned down, placing his lips upon Draco's forehead. His skin was hot to the touch. The Gryffindor frowned and stroked Draco's hair away from his face, and sighed. Slowly he turned and left, deciding he shouldn't try and press his luck with Madam Pomfrey.

The corridors were eerily quiet as Harry dragged his feet towards the staircase to go up to the seventh floor. He paid no attention to the silence though, being deep in thought and quite troubled. Who would attack Draco, and why? But most of all, why was Harry so concerned? Just because he snogged the boy doesn't mean he fell in love… _or did I,_ Harry thought, brow knitted and confusion on his face. Harry had trouble accepting the fact the past five years of Hogwarts Draco and him sneered and fought with each other, loathing the other with such intensity, and it could all be thrown away with a single passionate moment. It caused him to wonder if hate and love were truly opposites, when it was so easy to switch from one emotion to the other without noticing it happening.

Harry looked up; shocked his feet had led him so quickly to the portrait guarding his room. It was of a beautiful young female with bright red hair and green eyes much like his own, with a petite body and jewels adorning her robes. She eyed him warily, wondering why he was out so late, but she did not question him as he mumbled the password, admitting him to the small yet lavishly furnished room.

It was dim; only lit by a few candles placed around the room, illuminating it enough to make navigation easy but dark enough to hide most of the room's details. With a flick of his wand, more candles lit up instantly, flames burning intensely. Harry slid off his robes, carelessly chucking them over a wooden chair, and plopped down on his bed. He had so much on his mind. Years ago he would have scoffed if Professor Trelawney predicted in the near future he would (involuntarily) 'come out of the closet', fall for a blonde Slytherin, and lose one of his best friends. It was definitely too much for a boy so young to endure in such a short time period, but Harry knew he had to be strong and fight the temptation to break down, completely fall apart. The topic of great changes in his mind led to that certain blonde once more, and with a sign Harry decided Draco was on his mind too much. Though he couldn't stop thinking about those gray, sharp eyes, and the strained and helpless look upon Draco's face when he visited earlier that evening. Would he be all right? Harry would never forgive himself if Draco died right after their last not-so-cheery encounter… he could only hope he'd have a chance to say his apologies someday, and preferably soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello :) I just want to thank you all for reading this, and I am sorry the updates have been slower. I have classes, my boyfriend is coming home soon, been stressful and such... but I promise I will update as much as possible. Now, I have a request: If you read this, please please please review! Reviews are great encouragement, and would probably make me want to write more, and faster. That is all, I hope you enjoy this chapter 3!

* * *

Harry groaned sleepily as he turned onto his stomach and pulled a pillow over his head. He hated waking up so early, but there was really no way around it, since he couldn't attend breakfast without being insulted or assaulted in some way. Hesitantly he pulled back the covers, and without sticking around to dress himself properly, he tiptoed to the door and sprinted out.

The air in the corridors was much colder than that of his room, Harry noted to himself as he shivered slightly, jogging down a flight of stairs. It was nearly two hours before the normal breakfast meal was to take place, but Dobby never minded fixing up a small breakfast for his beloved friend. The house elf was still hopelessly devoted to Harry as if Harry owned him, even after all these years. Harry rounded the corner and pushed open a heavy door, greeted by the sight of hard working house elves scurrying round the kitchen, cleaning and fixing up what seemed to be a rather large breakfast.

"Dobby," Harry nodded politely at the tiny creature who simply beamed at him, radiating joy.

"Master Potter! Dobby was expecting you, sir, your breakfast has been prepared!" Dobby pointed excitedly at the plate full of bacon and eggs, lightly buttered toast and a tall glass of pumpkin juice off to the side. Harry smiled warmly and thanked Dobby. He walked up to the counter that the food was on, and began eating quickly; wanting to make sure he wouldn't run into anybody. 'Also I want to have time to see Draco,' Harry smiled to himself, after taking notice of how delicious the food was this morning.

"Master Potter likes it!" Dobby beamed up at him, and took the plate as soon as Harry finished.

"Thank you, Dobby, it was good."

"Harry Potter leaving so soon?"

"Well, yes, I -,"

"Oh…" Dobby hung his head and turned his back to Harry, making him feel awkward and slightly guilty. Harry left anyways, knowing if he stayed a bit longer he wouldn't have time to see Draco and get dressed. Harry strolled lazily around the corner and up a flight of stairs, heading towards his room which happened to be on the seventh floor. He had at first hoped that his room would be on one of the lower floors so he wouldn't have to descend the many levels, but he grew to enjoy the fact his room was quite secluded. When he reached the final level, he turned to start down the dark corridor to his room, but a sort of muffled sound stopped him. Harry looked around wildly, feeling strangely nervous because of the darkness and sudden extreme stillness and silence. He couldn't tell where the sound came from, so with a few more looks around he cautiously began walking again, making sure his foot falls didn't cause too much sound.

"Good morning, Harry Potter. Lovely morning, izn't it? Yes quite, quite…Zis is 'ow the weather should be all ze time, but sadly, it izn't so…" The portrait droned on, startling Harry for a moment because this was the first time she actually spoke. Her green eyes burned into him, watching every single move, as she flicked her red locks over her shoulder. He looked at her closely, noticing she looked a bit like his mother, but he shrugged, and to shut her up he mumbled the password.

Once inside, Harry didn't waste any time; he flung off his clothes as he made his way to the bathroom door. Inside the bathroom, he concentrated deeply for a moment, and the wicks of candles caught fire, gleaming brightly. Water already filled the bathtub, steam rising off the surface, beckoning Harry to rest inside their depths. He did so eagerly, and bit his lip as his feet entered the hot water. As he lay down and his skin got used to the temperate, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, dozing off.

* * *

"_Kiss me," He murmured in Harry Potter's ear, stroking away the strands of hair that fell in front of those vivid green eyes. Harry blinked slowly and raised his chin, scooting in closer and keeping his hands on the other boy's thighs as he pressed their lips together. They lingered there for a moment, neither deepening the kiss nor ending it. Heat radiated off their bodies. Harry smiled slightly into their embrace, and after another moment he pulled back and rested his forehead on the Slytherin's shoulder, and wrapped his arms around the slender waist. Slowly the Slytherin pushed Harry on to his back and crawled on top, straddling Harry's hips. Both grinned at each other and Harry tugged the other man closer by the collar of his black and green robes, smashing their lips together forcefully. _

"_Mmmm…" Harry heard him purring as they grinded their hips together and their tongues forced their way into the other mouth. Harry decided his lover tasted of champagne mainly; cigarettes could also be detected, though. The taste was alluring and just made Harry feel even more full of lust and want. _

_Harry felt his robes being pushed back and his shirt being tugged off, so he undressed the other as well, hastily. Neither could stand the tension, they had to have each other at that very moment. Before he even had time to notice how all his clothes came to rest on the floor, Harry braced himself as his lover positioned himself over Harry, breathing heavily. The Gryffindor closed his eyes and whispered his lover's name._

"_Draco…" Suddenly the other body tensed up, and Harry opened his eyes and looked up in question, only to find it was not his fellow sixth year, but a certain Slytherin Head Of House. _

* * *

Harry's eyes shot open, and he panted heavily while looking around. He was still in the bathtub, the water now luke-warm and with a sigh he realized it was just a dream. Why he had been dreaming of the Potions Master, he had no idea, but he put the fact of that aside and crawled out of the marble tub to dry off his tan body.

"Mr. Potter, good morning," Madam Pomfrey nodded politely as she wondered to herself why Harry felt the need to visit Draco Malfoy twice in less than 24 hours. She shrugged to herself as Harry glided past her, and she did not take note of his sudden halt. Harry pressed himself against the wall after almost turning the corner to the main infirmary area after hearing a quiet, hostile female voice.

"Draco, this is your last chance." Pansy said through gritted teeth, and Harry guessed Draco probably just sneered up at her.

"You know my answer, Pansy. I'm tired of running around with a little slut and a want-to-be death eater, I'm sick of you two." Harry heard a loud slapping noise and an almost ringing, guessing Pansy hit Draco across the face, and he felt the anger boiling. He knew to stay back though, and in the shadows, so Pansy and Draco wouldn't notice.

"You know, it's a goddamn shame you didn't die," Pansy snarled viciously.

"With that kind of tone and statement, I'd be surprised if it wasn't you who tried to kill me." Pansy said nothing back, but ran out of the room with flushed cheeks and an angry facial expression. Deciding a moment or two was enough time to wait, Harry stepped out from the shadows and went into the open. Draco was half sitting up in his bed, pale as ever except for a red splotch on his cheek, which Harry figured was the female Slytherin's handprint.

"Draco," Harry looked into his eyes and cringed when Draco averted his gaze and his expression hardened.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing…"

"Oh, perfectly fine, considering I was almost murdered, my head hurts like hell, there is poison in my bloodstream, and I have been completely abandoned." Draco drawled, making Harry feel slightly guilty.

"You still have me," He offered a weak smile. Draco scoffed.

" Ha, oh, such a lovely reward for everything I've been put through. Quite worth it, I must say."

"Draco, don't act like this."

"I can act any damn way I please, _Potter_. Especially with you…You only coming to see me to act like you care. I know you don't, so you might as well turn around and be on your merry way." Harry stepped forward and reached out his hand to touch Draco's cheek, but the wounded boy slapped it away.

"Don't touch me!" Draco tried to snarl, and inwardly scowled at himself when his voice cracked slightly. Draco was on the verge of tears, but he didn't let them fall for fear of looking weak in Harry's presence. Harry ignored his words and moved closer, bringing himself down on the bed and resting his hand over Draco's.

"I said… don't… touch me," Draco whispered, keeping his gaze in his lap, knowing he'd soon give in and cry. He had a feeling Harry knew that, too.

"I don't care what you say, Draco, I want to be here with you… right here." Harry offered a small smile as tears began to roll off of Draco's cheeks, and he finally looked up. They stared at one another silently, neither moving nor stirring at all. They heard a shuffling of feet behind them, guessing it was Madam Pomfrey, but they didn't break the eye contact.

"Harry, please, just please leave…" Draco pleaded.

"No." Without warning Harry leaned forward and pressed their mouths together softly, stunning Draco. It was the second time they ever kissed and it was no less spectacular than the first. Blushes crept into Harry's and Draco's cheeks as their tongues found their way to the other, as if magnetically pulled. Neither could stop kissing, not even after hearing the sound of metal (possibly a tray) crashing to the floor somewhere behind them. Draco tugged Harry closer, and Harry obliged. With his pale arms around the taller boy's waist he brought him down, pressing their bodies together, but reluctantly Harry pulled back. He glanced over his shoulder and saw only a flurry of brown hair and robes scurrying away.

"Maybe it isn't such a good idea to be snogging right now," Harry gave a lopsided grin and pecked Draco on the cheek. For a moment they looked at each other, and they both knew even though it went unsaid, they were taking the next step and making things official. Even with all the drama going on around both boys, they knew it was right, and even though difficult and almost unbearable times were most likely to follow, neither wanted to take the easy way out.

"I'm glad you came to see me."

"Yes… well Draco, I do have classes to attend to still, sadly. I think I should probably be on my way about now." Harry caressed Draco's cheek and gazed lovingly. Draco smirked slightly at the obvious show of affection and tenderness, but at the same time he enjoyed it slightly. He was not used to such attention, so it was a nice change, he decided.

"I understand. Snape isn't exactly the happiest Professor ever when one is late for the first class of the day." Draco offered a weak smile and leaned back, resting his head on the pillow.

"Come see me later, Harry."

"I will, love. Sleep well." Harry leaned in and gave Draco a small kiss, but then thought for a moment.

"Wait, I almost forgot to ask you…"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember anything that happened? Anything at all?" Harry questioned, and Draco smiled sadly.

"No, I do not. Maybe muffled voices, pain throughout my body… but nothing that could help us." Harry frowned, and jumped slightly as he heard Madam Pomfrey's voice.

"Mr. Potter! You have been here quite the while, and I am afraid you will have to leave. Mr. Malfoy needs his rest, it is vital for his recovery." Just as she spoke, the door swung open and there stood Severus Snape, lean and tired looking as ever.

"Poppy, I hope you do not mind, but -,"

"I do mind, as a matter of fact! Mr. Malfoy needs his sleep…" She trailed off as Severus glared sternly.

"I wish to speak to the boy…" He then turned his gaze to Harry. "Alone."

"I am sorry, Severus, but I wish to have Harry stay with me… If you don't mind...?" Draco raised an eyebrow and Snape shook his head.

"It is perfectly fine, as long as that insolent boy keeps his mouth shut."

"If you hoped to pry information from me, I am sorry to say I have none to give. I do not remember anything more than it being dark out, and being alone." Draco looked over at Harry as he spoke.

"Love," Harry started and felt satisfied by the disgusted look on the Potions Master's face, "didn't you say you heard muffled voices?" Snape rolled his eyes.

"Yes, that is quite informative and important, because were skeptical wizards attacked him." Harry glared at Snape for his sarcastic remark, yet did not reply. Draco's eyes flickered between the two, and she shook his head in dismay.

"Please learn to get along, because if you don't, I have a feeling you two would be the death of me before that poison." The two males standing up simply looked at Draco.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry and Severus left the infirmary together soon after, much to Madam Pomfrey's satisfaction. Harry's first class was double Potions, and he was not particularly happy about it, nor about the fact his teacher was walking him to the dungeons. His whole body went stiff as he remembered the dream he had while bathing, and how Snape had… kissed him, _touched_ him. He had been so sure it was Draco at first who was arousing him, but then again he didn't remember ever fully seeing Draco's face, he just assumed. And to find out it was the Slytherin Head of House? It may have been a dream, but it disgusted him to no end.

"Potter, what is it?" Snape asked, irritated by Harry's sudden halt. The boy thought it was slightly odd Snape stopped to question him.

"Nothing, sir, it is nothing."

"Then I would appreciate it if you kept walking, you know I hate late arrivers in my class. Quite the distraction, and you are already enough of a problem." Snape sneered, then began walking with strides twice as fast. Harry jogged to catch up.

As Harry and the Professor entered the Potions classroom, students (who took it upon themselves to sit down without the teacher) gazed with wide, inquiring eyes. Ron was seated besides Hermione, who grinned and waved; accidentally knocking Ron in the head, evoking a hard, long glare from him. Harry smiled to himself slightly as he took a seat next to Hermione, loving the look of displeasure on his ex best friends face when he realized Hermione was still speaking to Harry.

"Today I will be attempting to show you how to make quite an advanced love potion… but I highly doubt anyone in this class currently will be able to grasp the concept of it fully. It is no ordinary love potion, by any means; it makes the drinker completely truthful to the one they love, or when speaking about the one they love. It is most commonly used to figure out if your spouse is faithful or not. This is not something to be taken lightly, though; the affects are long lasting. There are reports of it working for one's whole life, but the most common amount of time is half a year." Snape took a breath as his eyes scanned the room, and wasn't surprised when many looked troubled or not happy with the assignment.

"The ingredients include Ashwinder eggs, Jobberknoll feathers, and a form of Veritaserum, which as you know is a truth potion. I will be assigning you partners, and you will get to work immediately." Harry shifted uneasily in his seat, knowing Snape wasn't going to give him the best partner.

"Crabbe, Granger. Parkinson, Zambini. Potter, Weasley." Snape smirked maliciously at Harry, before spinning on his heel and striding to his desk. From there, he named off other students.

Harry and Hermione switched seats, while Ron just glared.

"Don't you dare get too close, Potter."

"Ron, you honestly think I would attempt to make a move on you?" Harry scoffed as the redhead narrowed his eyes.

"Trust me, I wouldn't dream of it, especially when my _boyfriend_ is quite more attractive than you." Harry knew he was stooping just as low as him, but he couldn't help it – he loved the shocked and disgusted look Ron gave when he heard the word 'boyfriend'.

"You are disgusting. You and your boyfriend, who I highly doubt is good looking, by the way, will die at the hand's of You-Know-Who, and I would be happy to see to it," Ron spat. Harry flinched slightly, remembering the similar words Pansy spoke to Draco earlier. He quickly recovered, and snorted.

"He happens to be prettier than any girl you'd ever be able to get… but I guess that isn't saying much, either, considering you've never had one, and you wont ever." Ron was about to reply when Harry cut him off. "Hermione doesn't count, because you and I both know she only agreed to see you because she pitied you."

"You bloody bastard!" Ron spat through gritted teeth, not realizing they had gained a bit of a crowd. He made a quick move to raise his arm to strike Harry, but a shattering noise stopped him. On the ground by his feet were shards of glass with a clear liquid, and Harry snickered when he realized it was a fairly good-sized vial of Veritaserum. Snape would definitely throw a fit about that.

Ron ignored it and grabbed Harry by the collar, shocking the brunette slightly, yet he had no time to really think as he felt himself being flung to the ground, right over the mess of glass and potion. Harry hissed as he felt his robes being torn and shards embedded in his back. He could feel the blood slowly pooling; not a lot, but enough to know those weren't just little pieces of glass. With not a second wasted, Ron kneeled beside Harry and wrapped his fingers around Harry's neck, squeezing tightly.

"Ronald Weasley! Up to Dumbledore's office immediately." Snape snarled, hurrying towards them. He kneeled and lifted Harry into his arms, cradling him slightly as he muttered a few words under his breath. The glass in Harry's skin vanished, and the boy felt the pain subside; yet his head throbbed from hitting the ground before the rest of his body did, and he could barely breathe. He was barely aware the Potions Master was holding him, but he felt as content as one could in such a situation. Snape felt the Gryffindor bury his face in his neck as he carried Harry out of the room, hurrying up stairs to put him in the infirmary. The unconscious sign of affection made Snape's mind wander, but he knew not to go there now.

* * *

Draco sat straight up as Snape burst in the infirmary, carrying an unconscious Harry, who's face didn't hold it's usual bronze glow, and red marks curved around his neck.

"Severus?" Draco questioned, but the Professor paid no attention.

"Poppy! Poppy!" Snape called out, setting Harry down on a bed. Madam Pomfrey scurried into the room.

"Severus, why must you holler and – oh my, what happened?" She squeaked, stopping next to Harry's bedside. Harry's breathing was shallow; it was evident he had almost suffocated. Draco watched him with wide eyes, his eyes stinging with tears that were welling up.

"Another student attacked him during class. I hope you do not mind if I leave, I believe I should inform Dumbledore of what happened." Snape nodded, and left.

"Madam Pomfrey, is he going to be all right? Why isn't he breathing well? Do you see those marks on your neck? Can you make him better?" Draco babbled on, never taking a breath before Madam Pomfrey cut him off.

"Draco, lie back and get some rest." Draco grumbled and adjusted his position in the bed.

"You make sure he gets all the attention he needs… I'm very powerful, and have connections," Draco mumbled grumpily, staring up at the ceiling. Madam Pomfrey ignored his threat and preformed a few spells to keep Harry's breathing steady. She inspected the back of his head, feeling around through his dark mess of hair, and her fingers ran across a bump. She cringed, knowing that's why he was rendered unconscious.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes, feeling groggy and did not appreciate the sharp pain in his head. He let his eyes scan the room, and within a few moments he realized he was resting in the infirmary.

"Harry!" Draco breathed out, jumping out of his bed to be by Harry's side. Harry weakly smiled and used his hands to put himself into a sitting position.

"Draco… How are you feeling?"

"I think the question is how are _you_ feeling? You weren't unconscious for long, but it looks like you had a nasty blow to the head."

"Oh, heh, yes I did. I think from now on I will be dreading Potions even more than before."

"Who attacked you?"

"…Ron… Draco, don't give me that look, I was egging him on. If I were in his shoes, I would have most likely done the same." Harry sighed, knowing no matter what he said, Draco would definitely have a few words with the Weasley.

"What did you say to bother him?" Draco eyed Harry curiously.

"I told him my boyfriend was prettier than any girl he could ever get, and that Hermione just pitied him…" Harry gave a lopsided grin, and felt satisfaction when Draco gave him a smirk of approval.

"Good work. Not like you were lying, either. That weasel is quite pathetic, you know, I still can't believe in our first year you declined my friendship to be with him." Draco looked somewhat bitter, but the Gryffindor just chuckled.

"I like it better this way."

"What way?"

"Fighting all these years, being so hateful."

"What!"

"Because, you know, it makes us the perfect couple."

"Love, I don't get what you mean…"

"We hated each other with such a passion, and because of that we were stubborn. Now – since it is the opposite, we will be that firm and stubborn about our relationship; nothing will be able to make us stray." Harry smiled, knowing he sounded completely cheesy, but also aware it was the complete truth. Draco just smiled in return, and kissed Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry the chapter is so short, please people, keep in mind I am a busy girl ;) as school starts I will have less and less time, but even though I will update less, the chapters will be longer… so more to look forward to! I think this will be in between 20-25 chapters, but maybe more. And anyways… please… keep in mind: Reviews make me work more, and harder. So review! I appreciate so much, you have no idea  anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. OH, and also: To you H/D fans, yes, this IS a Harry and Draco fiction, but they will have bumps and such, like every relationship. Anything that happens with another person is apart of the plot of course… so you will of course have to stick around till the end to find out everything! ;)

* * *

Harry inhaled deeply and took a step forward, into the light of the great hall. Some students noticed, some didn't, and some didn't even seem to care. He looked around slowly, feeling awkward, before hearing a girl calling for him.

"Harry! Harry, over here!" Hermione waved excitedly, feeling slightly brave and not caring what the other Gryffindors said or did. A few gave her scandalized stares with jaws dropped, while most nodded in approval of her move. It occurred to Harry that at least half of the Gryffindors weren't opposed to his certain sexual preference, but since he had fallen from his 'high status' as the Gryffindor leader, they seemed to follow Ronald Weasley now, instead. Harry felt small relief in the realization, knowing he could at least store some faith in Gryffindors since they were known for their accepting and noble ways, but he was still ashamed they just found another leader to idolize.

Harry let a tiny smile grace his face as he shuffled his way towards the long table filled with different breakfast foods being eaten quickly. He let his gaze fall upon Ron, who was looking livid, withglowing ears and glaring eyes.

"Hermione, why the bloody hell did you call him over?" The redhead snapped angrily.

"Because I don't care if he happens to shag other boys; he's still my best friend. And he should still be yours, too, Ron." Hermione smiled warmly as Harry approached the table somewhat cautiously.

"Good morning, Harry."

"Hello, 'Mione. Can I…?" Harry made a gesture towards the area of the bench next to her, and she nodded excitedly, glad to be showing off Harry as her friend again.

"I didn't say you could sit here." Ron's voice was quiet as he kept his eyes on Harry, who had a blank expression on his face.

"And?"

"And anyone who doesn't have my permission can't sit here," he spat through gritted teeth, though his glare was turned to something behind Harry. Harry looked over his shoulder and was a bit surprised to see Draco approaching them rapidly, looking unpleased. He had been sitting by himself on the far end of the Slytherin table quietly, and this was the first time anyone had seen him show any emotion in the mornings since the news of him being gay spread through the school.

Hermione looked bitterly at him, but Ron didn't was deterred, he had grown used to her disappointed looks. Harry was just standing, slightly in shock, not really knowing what to say, and was quite thankful for his boyfriend's speedy arrival.

"What might be the problem?" Draco asked sharply, stopping right behind Harry and touching his lower back lightly.

"You, actually." Ron sneered, and Draco gave a look no less vicious back.

"You're just jealous, Weasley. Since your pathetic father can't bring home enough money to buy each of his children new things, you take it out on those better and above you. You know, in fact… I believe my father happened to tell me of some illegal things Mr. Weasley was seen doing. Yes, that's quite right… some things that would _surely_ get him fired," Draco gave an evil smirk, loving the look of Ron's paled face and white knuckles. He knew it was wrong to threaten Ron, but he also knew it was quite true he could ask his father to say a few things, and within days nobody in that family would be employed.

"Draco…" Harry said softly, reaching behind him for his lovers hand. "Draco, love, lets go…" The look of Draco's face softened considerably, and he nodded, casting one little glance at Hermione. She was stunned and silent, looking as if she might cry in frustration. He gave a weak sympathetic smile, but followed Harry out of the Great Hall.

The whole Gryffindor table watched Ron with wide eyes, some fearing his next reactions. All he could manage to do was look up to where the Professors were sitting. The Potions Master was smirking down at him, while the rest of the teachers kept their eyes firmly on their food; knowing that Lucius Malfoy could easily have any of them fired as well. The only other who dared to look at Ronald Weasely was Professor Dumbledore, who wore a strange expression upon his wise and old face. It was a disappointed look, though at the same time a slightly understanding one; though not condoning or encouraging.

* * *

Outside of the Great Hall, Draco nearly yelled in frustration.

"Why won't he give it a rest!" Harry took a step closer, and smiled sadly.

"Because he's stubborn, and an arsehole." Draco looked down at Harry, placing a kiss lightly on his forehead. Harry nuzzled Draco's neck and sighed.

"Harry…" Draco murmured.

"Yes?"

"Meet me tonight, behind that great big tree by the lake. At Midnight, of course."

"All right." Harry looked up and pecked Draco on the cheek, turning to leave for his next class.

"Don't forget, Potter, or I may just have to punish you." Harry laughed loudly, causing Draco to scowl.

"Yes, love, of course."

* * *

Harry's classes were tedious and tiring. Normally they wouldn't bother him so, but he knew later that night he was to meet Draco, and that made him anxious. He wondered what they would do… lay in each other's arms and talk, or be somewhat awkward and distant? He hoped it wouldn't be the second, but the boys were still getting used to each other.

Throughout Potions class – which happened to be double – his mind wandered from the blonde boy, to a certain teacher standing not too far in front of him. Snape's voice was silky and somehow bitter at the same time, which managed to keep the students' attention at all times, but in awe as well. Harry watched him closely as he paced the classroom. Snape was attractive in every way possible…His hair was quite a striking shade of black, way too bright to be natural, yet definitely was; his eyes cold and hard; skin with a complexion close to that of snow, but healthy looking that the same time… if one truly studied him, they would have quite the difficulty pointing out any flaws.

Feeling Harry's eyes upon him, Snape's head snapped up and he ceased his pacing. He stared squarely at the boy, but after a moment his facial features became less tense, and a questioning look graced his face. Harry blushed a deep red, suddenly remembering how Snape had 'saved' him the other day, and how he had… had nuzzled the teachers neck, how he wrapped his arms around him tightly, as if not wanting to let go. He was sure Snape remembered as well, because soon after his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink and he quickly turned away. Harry was thankful no other students happened to notice their brief eye contact.

For the rest of class the memory kept surfacing in his mind, and once or twice he gave in and thought about it. Harry remembered Snape's soft, spicy scent, and how incredibly soft his skin was, but most of all he remembered just how gentle and carefully Snape handled him. And it seemed… just maybe… when Harry was drifting in and out of a conscious state, Snape had kissed his hair lightly. He could have imagined it, easily, but he could still feel a pair of lips pressing against his head.

When class had finally ended, Harry felt reluctant to leave. He looked over his shoulder as he shuffled slowly out of the dungeon classroom, trying to stall, but was quite embarrassed when Snape looked up and caught his eyes. Harry tried to hurry out the door, but students still blocked the pathway when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Potter, care to sit down for a moment?"

"Ac-actually, sir, I really better get going, my class is quite…a ways…" Harry trailed off as he stared into the darkest eyes he had come across in his life. It was almost as if they had no color, and it scared Harry to no end, but also intrigued him.

"Mr. Potter?" Snape questioned with a single eyebrow raised and a smirk grazed his face. Harry felt himself blush for the third time in the two-hour period, and felt even more embarrassed by the fact.

"Yes, Professor," Harry breathed out, lowering his gaze. Some how they had closed the distance without even noticing; Harry was leaning against a student table, while Snape towered over him, merely inches away.

"You shouldn't get embarrassed so easily, someone might notice and begin to wonder things." Snape's voice had no humor, but his eyes glimmered with amusement. "If I didn't know any better, Potter… _I _would wonder things." The distance between them was smaller, and Harry wasn't completely sure it was because of the teacher.

"I'm sorry, sir." His voice was quiet as ever as he looked upwards, the top of his head barely meeting Snape's shoulder. "…You wanted to speak with me…?"

"Oh, yes," Snape mumbled, feeling dizzy and not liking how weak he felt this close to Harry. Damn, he wasn't going soft in his old age, was he? "I just wanted to see if… everything healed properly… and you were all right."

"Yes, sir, thanks to you." Harry's eyes widened after he spoke the words, wanting to crawl into a dark corner somewhere. Snape gave him an odd look and chuckled lightly, and accidentally – or purposely – let his fingers graze Harry's own. Draco was the quite far from Harry's mind, millions of miles away; not even a mere shadow as Snape loomed over him in a comforting way. After a moment of silence, Snape looked down and spoke quietly.

"You should probably be going to your next class, Harry, no need to be l-,"

"It's lunch time next," Harry interrupted, unconsciously standing on the tip of his toes.

"Oh… yes…" Snape mumbled with his eyes set on Harry's perfect, youthful lips.

"Don't have to be… ready… for an hour or so…" The Gryffindor placed his palm on the back of Snape's neck, pulling down slightly, and instinctively the Potions Master brought his lips down upon Harry's, capturing him in a passionate and fierce kiss. An hour or so, alone, in a dungeon. Snape would have never been able to think of a better way to spend his lunchtime.


	9. Chapter 9

I have been soooooooo fucking busy, I really wanted to write more, but it's been hard. I'm sorry for the wait, and please, review:)

* * *

Harry shivered as he waited out by the lake for Draco. He definitely felt guilty being with him no more than a few hours after Snape, but it wasn't like he could tell Draco. What would the blonde do? Surely he'd be upset, that was a given. But would he leave Harry? It was hard to tell, but Harry had a fairly good idea.

It wasn't as if Harry was in love with the Potions Master. Oh, Merlin no, not by any means was he in love. But he definitely had been caught up in the moment, caught up in lust. It could have been the fact Snape was always such an arsehole, or maybe just the way his hair brushed against his shoulder with every slight move, catching the light yet shining softly. But there was no denying something made Snape very desirable.

Harry lowered himself to the ground and leaned against the tree, letting his eyes look over the lake. His mind moved from Snape to Draco. He couldn't believe how lucky he'd gotten, getting such a wonderful, beautiful, clever boyfriend. If he thought about Draco long enough, and hard enough, he completely forgot all reasoning about why Snape was a good idea for a lover.

Harry was snapped out of his trance by a soft, low voice.

"You were early." Harry smiled up nervously at Draco, and shrugged.

"Yeah, I s'pose I was. Didn't want you to have to wait for me." Draco took a seat next to Harry and hesitantly rested his head on Harry's shoulder. They sat silently, both looking up at the stars and wondering to themselves about how beautiful it was.

The sky was a velvety black with diamond-like orbs hanging randomly, giving off enough light to keep the castle from total darkness. There were no clouds in sight, which was a rarity. Harry noticed subtle things he wouldn't normally by himself, like how the moon left ripples of light on the slowly moving water beneath it. Being with Draco made everything much more brilliant, and much more enjoyable.

"I've known you for years, love, and yet I don't actually know you." Draco's voice was soft and his breath warmed Harry's neck as he nuzzled it.

"Yeah. Well, anything you'd like to know?" Harry wasn't in the mood for talking, he just wanted to be lazy with Draco and embrace him, but his tone didn't hold any annoyance. Draco shrugged.

"Full name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"Ha, how predictable. Damn Gryffindor having a big enough ego to name his child after him." Draco's voice was filled with amusement, but Harry frowned.

"It's only my middle name." Draco rolled his eyes but stayed quiet.

"What's your father like? At home?" Harry questioned.

"Exactly as he is in public. Arsehole, condescending, usually always disinterested." Draco paused for a moment before adding, "Controlling."

"Controlling?"

"Yeah. I don't know, can we not talk about him right now?"

"I'd really like to know…"

"But I don't feel like talking about it," Draco snapped, and got up. "In fact, I don't feel like talking at all. Goodnight."

Harry watched helplessly as Draco stomped back towards the castle, wondering what brought on such a sudden change. All he had done was ask little questions… Not like they were really personal, either. Harry frowned as he closed his eyes and tried to forget what had just transpired between them.

* * *

Severus Snape leaned on a tree, being careful his shirt didn't get dirty. He smirked slightly, staring down at the boy a few feet away, who looked obviously troubled with his brow creased. He was definitely a cute boy, with all his little habits and quirks, facial expressions and body language.

"Hello, Potter. Out late… you know, I could take away quite a few points from Gryffindor for that." His voice was smooth, yet still startled Harry.

"P-professor? How did you… know I was out here?" Harry got on his feet and stumbled backwards a bit from shock and fear.

"I saw Mr. Malfoy leave, and was curious as to where he was heading at such an hour."

"So… you saw all that?"

"Oh yes… I did." The potions master stepped forward, and Harry felt his chest tighten. 'Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods,' Harry repeated over and over in his head while his heart beat wildly. Somehow the two ended up so close and nearly touching, feeling each other's breath and everything… yet Harry knew this was wrong.

"Professor… I have a boyfriend…" Harry said weakly, and Snape chuckled. He moved his hand upwards, letting his fingers come to rest right under the Gryffindor's chin, before raising it slightly. This was it, Harry knew, and yet he didn't have the strength and will power to push away.

* * *

Harry fell back onto his bed, heart thumping with fear and panic. 'This is horrible…' He thought as his mind raced.

_Harry and Snape rested shoulder to shoulder, both dressed but the scent of sex and sweat hung in the air. It was relaxing, lying out in the grass with a man he actually trusted. Harry's eyes went wide as he thought about that; _trusted_. He actually trusted the man who tortured him in class for years. Putting aside the thought, he propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at Snape. Both smiled, and Snape raised himself to place his lips against Harry's. Just then they heard a terrifying click with a flash, and both knew what it was. Colin Creevey stood there maybe ten feet away, staring down at them with that damned camera in his hands. Harry growled as he leapt up and chased after that troublesome boy.  
_

Harry wondered how Colin had found them, anyways, but it wasn't of importance – what was important was Harry needing to find and destroy that picture. Putting it aside, he tried to close his eyes and fall asleep, but all he could think about was his professor's hands.

_Snape let his hands slide underneath the boy's shirt, teasing slightly. Harry sucked in a breath when those talented fingers moved down, slowly, and when Snape's palm rested against his erection, he decided it was time to remove some clothes.  
_

No, no, he needed to forget; pretend it was all a dream, maybe. Anything would be better than replaying the events over and over in his mind. Yet his mind wandered to the sound of Snape's voice.

"_Harry, I… need… you." Even when Severus Snape was breathless and panting, his voice was silky and seductive. Harry had no idea how the Professor managed it, knowing if he even tried to speak there wouldn't be any words, just the mumbling of a few random letters. Snape spoke again, causing Harry to take in a gulp of air and struggle to not ruin the moment by reaching an orgasm before his lover.  
_

Harry was feeling weaker as the minutes passed, not knowing what would happen if Snape tried something again. It seemed with each time he became easier to take. He knew though that he must stop things between them, he had to try, even though for the moment he started thinking about the feel of another body on top of him.

_Snape rolled on top of Harry, both shirtless and for the most part, unclothed on the bottom half as well. For a brief moment Harry wondered how Snape kept his skin so smooth and… inviting. Their eyes connected for a moment, and Harry realized right then that this wasn't just some random fuck… for either of them.  
_

It pained Harry greatly that he had to hurt Snape ("No, it's Severus – he told me to call him that," Harry mumbled to himself), because when he looked in those dark, stern eyes, he noticed some emotion… for the first time in all the years he knew Severus, the man finally could allow someone to figure out he possessed regular feelings that any other being would. Love, happiness, jealousy… and pain. Harry had a feeling Severus knew things would come to an end, he knew Harry was in love with someone else. It would also be the end of both of them if that picture got out to the public.

He turned on his side, and pushed his head down into his pillow. This night had been way too confusing and way too much for Harry, but that's how it usually was for him. His last thoughts before his eyes finally shut were of Severus, and how he started to return those feelings… but what mattered was Draco.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco frowned to himself as he studied his favorite Professor, Severus Snape. His hands were… shaking slightly, his tone not nearly as fierce as usual. What was even more peculiar was the fact whenever his eyes came upon Harry, his gaze softened for a split second. It was quite a change from how things used to be, but Draco figured he had no reason to really be suspicious – really, what could Harry and Snape do? It wasn't as if they could actually have something going on. The mere thought of it made Draco chuckle to himself. No reason to worry, right? Right. Yet Draco couldn't help but have a dark thought lingering in the back of his mind.

Harry could feel sweat glistening on his forehead and nose, feeling anxious and nervous. It had become so hard to be in the same room as Draco and Severus together, because all he could think about was the passionate kisses from his professor, and the sweet I love you's from his boyfriend. Not only was Harry Potter afraid of Draco knowing the truth of his affair, but also he was also curious, and rather nervous, about whatever the reason was that caused Draco to freak out the previous night when he tried to question his home life. All Harry had done was ask about Draco's father, and then suddenly the blonde left. What had caused that?

After class, Draco snuck up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around the slender waist of his lover.

"Hello, Potter." Draco whispered seductively in Harry's ear, feeling aroused at once again being so close. Harry blushed a deep crimson at this public display of great affection – neither boy was usually this open with others around… how could they be? They were still shunned, or harassed, by the others.

"H-hi, Draco. Heh, what's gotten into you this morning?" Harry laughed nervously, and then let his face soften into a smile.

"Nothing, but I know what's going to get into _you_ later." Draco whispered deviously, and lightly nipped Harry's earlobe, unaware of the fact random students gasped and blushed furiously at the scene. Harry, on the other hand, heard the remarks others were making: "Look at those faggots!" or "How disgusting!".

"Malfoy!" Harry twirled around, managing to stay in Draco's embrace still. His eyes searched the gray ones of his boyfriend, and he bit his lip, trying to hide a grin. "Well, I'm looking forward to tonight, then."

"Hah, I don't blame you – I must be a wonderful fuck," Draco chuckled, and kissed Harry's cheek. Harry laughed in return and nodded.

"Yes, I must admit, you are." Behind the two boys a man cleared his throat, and instantly caught their attention. Harry's face drained of all its color when he noticed professor Snape.

"Boys, I suggest you take this… this display of yours elsewhere." Draco was surprised to notice professor Snape couldn't look into Harry's face, and his voice lacked the usual malicious tone he was so prone to using.

"Yes, professor, I'm greatly sorry." Harry replied immediately, and his facial expression clearly showed his apology wasn't just words; he truly felt embarrassed and upset at Snape seeing them. Draco's features darkened into a scowl, but he said nothing.

* * *

Harry sighed heavily as he fell face forward onto his bed, not bothering to get undressed. It had been just an all around rough day of school, with tests and dealing with Snape, somehow repeatedly injuring himself, and countless other small things. He also rarely saw Draco, which wasn't much of a problem, because he suddenly heard a soft knocking upon his door. Without waiting for an answer the blonde Slytherin sauntered in, smirking slightly at his lover.

"Oh Harry, don't be so dramatic," Draco yawned and stretched, getting an angry glare from Harry.

"I am not! My day has been horrible!" Harry pouted as he swung his legs over the bed and stood up.

"What, did poor little Harry have a run in with a certain Potions master? Or maybe he just missed his boyfriend he adores oh-so-much?" Draco sneered. Harry glared even more, and when Draco leaned in for a quick kiss he found himself being pushed away.

"Don't be an arsehole, Draco."

"I am not," he growled back dangerously, feeling feisty and somewhat playful. Catching Harry completely off guard, Draco pressed his palms against his shoulders and rammed him backwards into the wall. They hit it with a thud, and Harry found himself barely able to breathe as the taller boy pressed their bodies together tightly and forcefully.

"Yes – you – are," Harry coughed out. With another growl Draco lowered his mouth to the brunettes tan neck, and bit it possessively. Harry gasped, which turned into a soft moan as his lover licked the skin, sucking lightly. Feeling more energetic, he roughly pushed Draco backwards onto the bed and he got a devilish smile in return.

* * *

"Harry," Draco started hesitantly, as they lay underneath sheets damp with sweat.

"Yes, love?" Harry murmured in reply, eyelids heavy with lust left over and exhaustion. He let his fingertips lightly trace lines on Draco's pale, flawless skin.

"Is there something you should tell me?" Harry's body tensed at this question, and his eyes instantly opened.

"Wh-what? Why do you ask?" Harry sat up, lightly pushing Draco off so he could look into the blonde's face.

"I just have a feeling something is… going on," Draco breathed out, pushing himself up on his bony elbows.

"As in, me cheating on you?"

"…Yes. Are you?"

"Who the hell could I cheat on you with?" Harry rolled his eyes, hoping to hide his fright.

"Snape, maybe?" Both bodies tensed at this, and instantly Draco knew it was true. "Harry… please… please don't tell me it is him. For fuck's sake, let it be Dumbledore before him!" Draco sounded desperate and distraught at the same time.

"Draco, let me expl-," Harry was cut off almost instantly.

"No! Snape! Why? Do you find him _sexy_? Do you like his sarcastic manner, or maybe is it the way he would love nothing more than to make fun of you in front of classes? Oh, I bet that really gets you. I bet you love to be humiliated. Let me guess… you're having a secret love affair with my father, as well?" Draco growled and got off the bed, backing away.

"Draco! Don't say those things! It just-,"

"_Happened_? It just happened? Yes, yes, because sex _just happens_. It doesn't take thinking, on either part, so you had no idea what was going on. Well you know what? This does take some thinking, this decision right here: We're through," Draco took deep, shaky breaths, and put up his hand as Harry made a small movement. "Stop! Don't come near me, I can't let you touch me after that greasy bastard has."

Harry laid on the bed, helpless to Draco's cruel words, and wanted to fight back, though knew he had no right to. What he did was wrong, and he did not blame the Slytherin for acting so harshly. He just wished there was some way to go back and fix what he had done…

* * *

Harry lay awake in their bed hours later, thinking about everything. That god damned Colin Creevey taking a photograph of Severus and him, Draco angry, his peers' reaction to his news. Why was his life going this way? It had never been normal, and it looked as if it never would. All Harry wanted was a life he could truly be happy in, a life with Draco, a life with caring, nonjudgmental friends… maybe a family, in a sweet little home. But how could all of that happen now?

Harry turned on his side and stared at the door, willing it to open and be Draco on the other side. Moments passed, though, and the door never opened, making Harry feel squeamish. What if another attack had been planned for his lover? What if Draco was in some dark corridor, bleeding and dying? Harry knew that wasn't the reason though, Draco wasn't in their room because he didn't want to be.

* * *

Draco wandered the halls aimlessly, glad no other students were roaming the school as well. It was nice to be alone when he had to sort things out in his mind… especially since the things he needed to sort out were the biggest issues in his life. 'How will this work out?' Draco thought sadly to himself, pushing his blonde strands away from his face. He stopped in the middle of a dim, quiet corridor, and sighed heavily.

"I love that boy too much…" Draco whispered to himself, shivering slightly. Why couldn't he just hold a grudge against Harry and move on to someone else? Draco couldn't take this… this love triangle; it was too much, on top of his social standing dropping drastically, and his home life.

"Fuck," Draco whispered once more to himself, his mind now on home. He remembered the conversation he had with Harry, and how he had gotten angry and left. It wasn't as if he could have told Harry all those deep, dark experiences he had had back at the manor. What would Harry think of Draco if he knew?

* * *

_"Father, please, please!" Draco whimpered helplessly, flailing his arms, trying to fight off Lucius Malfoy. Lucius gave a sinister grin, and raised an eyebrow._

_"Maybe if you continue to beg like a pathetic little coward." Draco looked into his father's blue eyes, and felt nothing but pure hatred. He refused to do as the older man asked, resulting in Lucius advancing once more. He wrapped his slender yet strong arms around Draco's form, in a way that managed to be graceful and forceful at the same time._

_Draco almost gave in and let out a whimper, but he blinked back tears and cleared his throat. For a brief moment Lucius halted in his actions._

_"Giving in?"_

_"No," Draco spat, glaring maliciously. Lucius gave a small shrug of the shoulders, and brought his face down inches away from his fourteen-year-old son's. Draco could feel Lucius's breath on his cheek, warming and caressing. He felt sickened by the fact this action seemed sickly strange and sweet at the same time, yet he cringed and finally gave in, crying out._


End file.
